


The Proposition

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: When Feezal comes to visit Dr Phlox her interest turns to a certain Commander with unexpected results. Spoilers for "Stigma." (08/16/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Commander Tucker was embarrassed. Bad enough that Dr Phlox's wife Feezal had come on to him without having the good doctor appear amused not angry. He had not known quite what to expect but it had not been that. Now here he was standing in sickbay feeling a whole tide of emotions that made him feel very unsettled and strange. The Denobulan smiled gently at the Human. Something akin to understanding and compassion shone in his multiple pupilled eyes. Along with a genuine affection.

"Commander, we are Denobulans."

There was a little sick look on Trip's face. "Doctor I know what ya are, it's not that. I just..."

"Do not understand why I am not angry? Jealous? Incensed with righteous indignation?" He listed happily. The level of amusement in the doctor's eyes unsettled him even more. "Commander. You know that Denobulans do not like to be touched?"

Trip nodded. Still confused.

"What you do not know is that this only relates to the male of the species."

The Human's eyes widened. Feezal chose that precise moment to re-enter sickbay and stand very close to Trip. He felt himself overheating. 'Sure is hot in here'. He stuck a finger in the top of his jumpsuit and tugged at it to try to get more air. It was a futile gesture. The doctor and his wife exchanged knowing and patient smiles. Dr Phlox leaned slightly towards his wife and inhaled her delicious fragrance in happy delirium. It turned the Commander's stomach as if he had just detected something far too sweet and cloying to be truly pleasurable. But hey. This was Phlox and the Denbulan was known to have some very odd tastes let alone habits. The thought *don't knock it until you've tried it* was not going to make it on his *to do* list this time round. Feezal put a hand on the Commander's shoulder. He resisted the urged to shake it off.

"Commander? May I make a suggestion?"

Trip just managed not to roll his eyes. He was in full diplomatic mode. Right now he was wishing this task had fallen to Captain Archer. Would the Denobulan female have hit on him? "Go ahead, doc."

"As I was saying before my delightful wife rejoined us, the Denobulan males do not like to be touched. Not so the females of the species."

All of a sudden Trip did not like the direction this conversation was going in. Feezal still had a hand on his shoulder but now her head was very close to the side of his face so she was looking over his shoulder at her husband. He could feel her breath on his cheek, her scent making him a little dizzy. Why the hell was it so hot in here? He sure wished they could open a window.

"Females require and desire a lot of physical stimulation."

His thoughts came back to the Denobulan with a jolt. "Huh?"

"I said the females require a lot of phyiscal stimulation. This is why we have multiple partners, Commander. The Denobulan male can only endure limited physical contact with his partner. To keep his wives happy they are also permitted multiple partners but for the opposite reason. One Denobulan male could never satisfy one Denobulan female."

Trip Tucker thought he was going to faint. He could not believe he was privvy to such an intimate conversation. He could feel Feezal's free hand slide around his waist. Oh God, he was dying with embarrassment here and Dr Phlox was not in the slightest bit peturbed. "Uh doc, I don't think I'm the one you should be havin' this conversation with..."

"Nonsense!" Came the robust and jovial response. "You are the *only* one I can have this conversation with."

For a moment he actually forgot the sensation of Feezal's hand as it slid over his chest, back and forth across his stomach and abdominal muscles. Shock had rendered him temporarily immune to her actions. She became slightly bolder while he was thus distracted. "Come again?"

"Commander Tucker, Feezal obviously finds you very attractive."

He was not sure how or if he should respond to that comment.

"And you have shown a certain pleasure in her company..."

"Doc I never..."

Dr Phlox quickly cut off the anxious Chief Engineer. "I did not mean to suggest you in any way encouraged my wife's interest in you. On the contrary, your charming sense of loyalty is most endearing."

He could feel his ears going pink then felt a brush of Feezal's hand across his crotch. He closed his eyes and fastened a hand over hers. He held a breath and opened his eyes, speaking now through gritted teeth. "Don't.. do that."

She pretended to misunderstand. Her look coy, her head tilted so that she was looking at him through slanted lashes. He loosened his hold on her hand and she slid it back to brush down his stomach and caressed back and forth across his crotch. Her hand squeezing him gently through the material. He could feel himself hardening and groaned, inwardly and outwardly, though the latter sound had been unintentional. Dr Phlox was amused and excited. It was definitely time to round off the Commander's education in alien species. The experience should prove invaluable to him. "Commander, I believe we should take this discussion elsewhere."

The Commander was in no condition to think clearly. Chatting amiably Dr Phlox walked one side of him while his wife walked the other, her arm wrapped about the Chief Engineer's waist while a hand now caressed his cheek. He had gone an interesting shade of red and appeared to be having trouble with his breathing. Feezal glanced at her husband anxiously but his smile and nod of encouragement reassured her that she was not causing the young man any pain. Once in Dr Phlox's quarters Trip was brought to a stop in the centre of the room. He vaguely took in the dimensions of the quarters, noting that it was almost twice the size of his own. Dr Phlox followed his eyes and answered the unspoken question. "These are married quarters, Commander, hence the larger size."

'Of course'. Trip nodded to himself in a daze. Hardly aware of Feezal moving round in front of him and undoing his jumpsuit while the doctor babbled on in an animated and cheerful fashion, his voice calm and pleasantly modulated to be as soothing as possible. The affect of their joint actions was becoming almost hypnotic in a weird surreal kind of way.

"What I propose is that you and Feezal do whatever makes you happiest. Play. Fondle. Make love. Feel free to experiment. You will find that my wife is most accomplished."

Trip gave him a horrified look. Dr Phlox smiled. It was meant to calm and reassure him but had the creepiest effect on the Chief Engineer.

"All I require is the right to watch."

The Human's mouth hung open. Feezal now slid his jumpsuit down off his shoulders without any resistance. The Commander too stunned to concentrate on her and what Dr Phlox was proposing at the same time. His brain was running round and round in circles with the unbelievability of this whole set up. He could not believe that the doctor was quite calmly encouraging him to make love to his wife. While he stared at him, Dr Phlox got himself a chair and brought it over then calmly began to strip off his clothes. He folded them neatly on the floor next to his chair. Trip's eyes widened. His jumpsuit was now off leaving him standing in his regulation issue underwear. Feezel knelt in front of him and began to take off his shoes. Commander Tucker rolled his eyes, looked up at the ceiling. Finally he found his voice.

"Ya have GOT to be kiddin' me, doc? What do ya think I am?"

The doctor continued to calmly undress and gave his guest an honest reply. "I think you are a young man who is fascinated with space travel. The excitement of meeting new and exotic species is part of the overall attraction of being out in space."

Trip could not argue with that. He looked down briefly at Feezal who was lifting his right foot and now removing his sock. He tried to pull his foot away but was in danger of losing his balance, then Dr Phlox's words drew his attention back to the Denobulan. The doctor had finished undressing. He had never seen a Denobulan naked before. The sight shut him up quicker than anything. Dr Phlox watched Trip's startled eyes widen as he looked at him. Strange appendages hung down not only from the crotch area. Some of the appendages even appeared to have prehensile qualities. Trip went a bright brick red. Oh God. If this was what a Denobulan male looked like, what did a female of the species look like? He felt a tug on his pants. Slowly he looked down, in time to see his briefs vanish and a hand begin to caress him in a most intimate manner. A groan of horror and arousal choked out of him. She was also naked now and the sight was causing him all sorts of hormonal difficulties. As his last sock came off Feezal straightened slowly, keeping her eyes fastened on his like some snake charmer, her hand still caressing him while her other hand made light work of removing his vest. Trip swallowed hard, no longer aware of the presence of Dr Phlox. The exotic pheromones of the female Denobulan playing Russian roulette with his brain cells. Right now he did not think he would have been coherent enough to say his own name.

The kiss was kind of seductive. A strange sensation as her tongue had a deep slit up the middle of it. As she kissed him a secretion flooded slowly up from the slit and painted his tongue. He began to feel more and more aroused, his body now responding to her. Strange scents sharpening his reptillian brain with the need to mate with the female. As the kiss deepened Dr Phlox extended a prehensile appendage and filled her hand with a semi translucent orange gel. They exchanged a smile of love, the doctor almost dizzy with ardour. Feezal began to smooth the gel over Trip's chest, his eyes losing focus as the chemicals in it began to react with his own body chemistry. He began to groan loudly, the sound reverberating through his body as the need mounted. When she ran out of gel Dr Phlox provided her with more, now standing only inches from them to be on hand if she wanted other secretions. The Commander was glowing. Perspiration beaded his comely face, his eyes half closed as if drugged, his senses reaching out blindly to make some sense of what was happening to him. Feezal requested a different gel and this time a semi transparent blue gel filled her waiting hand. Dr Phlox smiled at her and waved his ancillary genitalia towards her so that she could inhale his essence and become aroused as well. Her smile deepened. Eyes shining with desire. She coated Trip's penis with the blue gel, warm not cold, sending little vibrant shocks up his nerve endings exciting him so much that he was getting so damn horny he would have screwed anything with a heartbeat.

Vaguely his mind rebelled. This was an odd battle but his body had already lost the war. Feezel took him standing up, guiding him carefully into the first coital pouch. A slit positioned just below where a human navel would be. The slit was vertical with ribbed inner walls and sucking membranes to hold the male member in place until a successful mating had occurred. It was the oddest feeling. Denobulan females played mind games with their partners while all the action happened inside the female interior muscles. Trip felt the air huff out of him, the strength of the Denobulan a shock to his system. She was not rough with him but the grip allowed him no movement in any direction but one. She kissed him again, more of her secretions ebbing into his mouth and being absorbed quickly into his system. He was so close now, his testicles beginning to tighten as she titilated him mentally and physically. Something began to stroke and massage his balls. So gently that at first he thought it was her hand. Only after his spine snapped and his white creamy river exploded inside her did he realise her hands were stroking his buttocks. Both of them. He was too surprised to frown, too blown away to care. Soaked in sweat his hair stuck flat to his head, his face awash with perspiration. Her hands now sliding up again and rubbing more secretions into his skin. He was oblivious. Could feel himself hardening again inside her.

She cooed and crooned to him, her hands gliding over his shining skin. No friction. Just intense feelings engendered by her liquid touch. She guided him down to the floor. Idly a part of his brain wondered what the hell was wrong with the bed. But these people were not Human. Carefully she positioned him so she could return the favour. He was semi-conscious now. Her smile somehow transfixed him. His lips moved to ask a question that was not even in his head any longer. He mouthed nothing. A fish out of water. She cradled a brief hand to his cheek, smiled at him and kissed his lips. Her tongue sliding inside his slack mouth, her legs parting to drape either side of his. A prehensile appendage exploring him as she held him tight and warm and tingling deep inside her. She watched his eyes closely. Adjusted the flow of secretions. She did not want him to pass out before they had finished. Wanted him to enjoy this as much as she did. Could a human stand this level of intensity? She assumed so or her gifted husband would have told her. Another deeper smile. He had been right. Commander Tucker was the perfect solution and she was determined he would be adequately rewarded for his services.

***

Captain Archer was amused. That was the third time Commander Tucker had walked into an item of furniture and they were only in the Captain's dining room. Breakfast was an ordeal for him. Hell. He could not even make it to the table. While the Captain chuckled at his Chief Engineer's expense, Sub-Commander T'Pol frowned. She did not want to admit it but she was concerned. The Commander's sudden lack of co-ordination appeared to distress him. His eyes were clear but she had the instinct that he was either not focusing properly or was unable to. She stood up and felt impelled to help him. Her cool hands taking his elbow and guiding him gently to his seat. He sat and managed a smile for her. The relief in his eyes almost as unsettling to her as his inability to walk straight.

The Captain picked up his napkin and smiled. "I take it you had quite a night, Commander?"

The Commander did not blush as the Captain had anticipated. He looked a little disorientated. Annoyed even. Though his temper was a vague fitful thing that confused the silent Sub-Commander. She watched him covertly, her fork bringing dainty morsals of salad to her lips. She ate as she did everything else. Carefully. A measured response to a bodily need. Fuel for the body was a necessary chore not something to wax lyrical and write ballads about. Humans. Irrational. Illogical. Passionate about the strangest things. A whirl of emotional excess that often made her feel dizzy just to watch them. Then there was the Commander. An intriguing mix of volatile passions and deep sensibilities. An enigma wrapped in a puzzle. His cheeks looked paler than normal. Damp with perspiration. He did not look well.

The Captain still wanted his fun. "So who was she?"

Trip glanced at his Captain and had to remind himself that this was a friend. His *best* friend. "I thought we were havin' breakfast, Cap'n, not twenty questions."

The words were said lightly but there was no humour underlying them. The Captain hesitated. Was something wrong? Had he misjudged the situation? For some reason T'Pol felt protective. She could not analyse her reason only that the Commander seemed ill equipped to defend himself this morning and the Captain's insistence on mocking him was beginning to irritate her.

"Captain, I believe your eggs are getting cold."

The Captain looked at her. Face stern, eyes questioning. Her look was cool, adamantine, unwavering. As clearly telling him to drop the subject as if she had yelled the words at him in letters of fire. He raised an eyebrow but she simply continued the look. He broke eye contact first. Damn, it annoyed him that he could not outstare the Vulcan. He glanced across at Trip. Noticed the man was eating his breakfast albeit without the usual lusty exhuberance that was his wont. In fact he was picking at his food, only eating enough to make it look as if he was having breakfast. Now why did he think that his Chief Engineer was simply going through the motions? He sighed, frowned slightly as he bit into his eggs. Silently he swore that by the end of the day he was going to find out what had happened.

Once the ordeal of breakfast was over Sub-Commander T'Pol asked for the Commander's help going over some schematics. The Commander nodded and excused himself. Captain Archer sat back and watched his two most senior officers leave. A thoughtful expression on his face.

***

Trip breathed a long sigh of relief once they were out of the Captain's dining room. He walked much better now but his steps were slower than normal. His breathing slowly regulating. He glanced at T'Pol. "Thanks."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I did nothing."

He did not elaborate on why he was thanking her. They walked in silence to Engineering. Absent mindedly Trip nodded to various members of his crew and let T'Pol lead the way to his office. Once inside she quietly shut the door and waited for him to take a seat. When he just stood there she gently put a hand on his shoulder and eased him into the chair. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers. "I thought you wanted to discuss schematics, Sub-Commander?"

"Commander, you have been distracted all morning. You appear to be in some distress."

She saw his face tighten. Something soulful flitted across his eyes like pain. Her heart skipped a beat. Her voice softened.

"Let me help you."

That surprised him. Almost raised tears. Alarmed she was more convinced than ever that something was seriously wrong. "Start at the beginning, Commander." She urged quietly.

The look he gave her was stunned. Did she know? How the hell could she know? And how on earth could he tell her about Dr Phlox and his wife? He would have his ass in a sling if the Captain found out. He choked back a sob and dropped his head. Oh God he was in a mess now. T'Pol dropped to her knees and gently raised his head. The bright spark of tears glazed his beautiful blue eyes. She hated to see the happy ebullient man she had come to think of as her friend so subdued. So traumatised. Her hand cradled the side of his face, the thumb gently stroking back and forth in an unconscious effort to calm him. "Commander. Trip. What happened?"

The softness of her voice undid him. Tears slowly welled up and spilled down his cheeks. "I can't..."

She saw shame. Guilt. Fear and desolation. What could possibly have done this to him? She knew him to be a loyal, honest and passionate man. "You can... Trip." Deliberately she used his nickname. An action that broke down the last of his will. It had been the correct choice.

"I was helpin' the doc..." She nodded to show she was listening. Waited patiently for him to continue. Her other hand holding one of his where it rested on his knee. The Commander swallowed slowly. It would be good to tell someone and at least T'Pol would not laugh at him. She probably would not approve. Might even blame him but that was okay. Better than facing the humiliation alone. He did not know why he thought that. He was not a man who liked to air his mistakes in public but this one had shaken him to the core. "The doc's third wife came aboard for a visit." She wondered why that brought a painful catch to his throat.

"Feezal?"

"Yeah." He paused. Another painful swallow. "Feezal."

T'Pol squeezed his hand. "And?"

"She was flirting with me."

That surprised her. Why did the notion of Feezal flirting with him cause him distress? From what she could recall of the woman she was pleasant enough and quite attractive for her species.

"It made me uncomfortable so I spoke to Dr Phlox about it."

That surprised her. He must have been very disturbed if he had mentioned it to the doctor.

He cleared his throat carefully. "He thought it was funny."

'But you didn't' thought the Vulcan with a sudden burst of insight.

"It was wrong, T'Pol. She's his wife and men don't play around with other people's wives. Leastways not where I come from."

"What happened?"

"It was the weirdest thing. Frightened the life out of me. We were clearing up at the end of the day. I'd gotten the equipment working properly and was about to leave. The doc wanted to talk to me. He started to talk about my uneasiness over his wife's advances." His eyes searched T'Pol's keenly. "Ya have to understand T'Pol, I was a perfect gentleman. I didn't want to get into anything like that."

"Like what?"

He sighed. Heart and soul heavy. "Denobulans aren't like Humans. Denobulan males don't like to be touched, T'Pol."

She nodded. It was something they had in common with Vulcans.

"But the women do."

Her eyes locked on his. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he didn't mind her coming on to me, T'Pol. In fact once he knew his wife was interested in me he did everything he could to encourage her advances and get me to accept them."

She looked in shock and he could not blame her. "But you refused?"

"I did but she kept tryin' and the doc was there tellin' me how it was that this was why Denobulans had multiples husbands and wives and so on..."

A horrified look came into her eyes. "Are you saying the doctor wanted you to mate with his wife?"

He took in a sharp pained breath then forced himself to let it out slowly. She saw the agony in his eyes. "Yeah, only Denobulans don't play fair T'Pol and don't let anyone tell ya they do."

She heard the trace of bitterness in his voice. Such a rare quality it chilled her somewhat.

"They have these secretions and pheromones. While Feezal was trying to get me to respond to her the doc was talkin', keepin' me distracted. By the end of it I was in their quarters." He broke off and she saw the hurt and self loathing in his eyes. "She seduced me, T'Pol, and the doc got a chair, undressed himself and watched."

Horror stole over the Vulcan's face. Horror then anger. She stood quickly. Alarmed, Trip got up and grabbed her hands in his. "Don't say anythin', *please* T'Pol!"

"The Captain must hear of this."

He shook his head, so distraught that she found herself at a loss. "No, please, I'll do whatever ya want T'Pol just don't say anythin' to *anybody*."

She reached out and laid a hand against his hot cheek then leant towards him until their foreheads touched. It was a Vulcan expression of a sorrow shared. "They should not get away with this, Commander."

"It was my fault, T'Pol. I should have been firmer, resisted. Walked away."

"You were not to know what they had in mind."

"I can't believe it happened but ev'ry time I close my eyes..." He broke off and sobbed. "I see and feel and *know* it did. Over and over again. And all the while the doc watched, smiled and had a grand old time. I have never felt so soiled, so cheap, so worthless."

"You are not soiled, cheap OR worthless."

The Sub-Commander straightened and realised for the first time that when they stood the engineering staff could see their heads above the frosted glass section of the office windows. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to have this talk with the Commander in Engineering but she had wanted to make sure they would not arouse any suspicions. She had told the Captain they would be discussing schematics. She turned to face him, her look oddly gentle and compassionate. Those were qualities he did not automatically associate with Vulcans. "Very well, I will not speak of this to the Captain."

He let out a huge sigh of relief. She continued before he could thank her.

"However, I intend to speak to Dr Phlox."

The alarm on his face would have been comical had the subject not been so serious. "No T'Pol, please. This is embarrassing enough as it is. I feel dirty. Unclean."

"Commander, this has gone far enough. Would you condone such actions with your silence?"

"I just want to forget it ever happened." He said in a small voice.

She shook her head. "And what if next time one of the doctor's wives visits and takes a liking to another crew member? The doctor must be made to realise that this behaviour is not only unacceptable but will not be tolerated. As a senior officer it is your duty to ensure that something like this does not happen to another member of the crew. Your refusal should have been enough to stop this going any further."

He looked shame faced. "I didn't exactly refuse."

Her eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"I was in a mental fog. I was kind of aware of what was happening but not able to organise my thoughts into preventing it. I could have left but I didn't. That makes it my fault."

"Commander." When he did not look up she reverted to her former tack. "Trip." He looked up. "This is not your fault. Feezal used her pheromones and secretions to seduce you against your will. That is bad enough. What I find most abhorrent is that Dr Phlox stood by and let it happen. In fact it sounds as if he was instrumental in ensuring it took place. You have had your trust betrayed. Even if you are content to leave the matter there, I am not."

"T'Pol..."

She shook her head. Eyes gentle but jaw set. She stroked his cheek and sat with him for almost an hour. They talked quietly. Her voice low and reassuring. At last it was time to go. The Commander had a lot of work ahead of him and Sub-Commander T'Pol had a ship's doctor to put in his place. Somehow it made Trip feel better to know he had such a strong friend prepared to fight his corner. She paused before leaving him. "Would you like to be present when I speak to the doctor?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think I could face him right now."

She paused and nodded. "I understand. He will come to realise the depth of his mistake and he *will* apologise to you."

"That's not necessary, T'Pol."

"The matter is not up for discussion, Commander. He *will* apologise to you or I will take this to the Captain and have him removed from this vessel."

His mouth dropped open.

"Do not say another word, Commander. This matter is in my hands now. You have work to do and so do I."

He watched stunned as she left his office then buried his head in his hands. *Oh God, I've unleashed Armaggedon...*

***

Doctor Phlox was humming happily. He had not felt so light hearted in a long time. Feezal had left happy and content. He felt sated and very pleased with himself. The Commander had been quite the revelation. Perhaps Humans would do better in space than anyone could have thought? They certainly showed amazing potential. He turned as the door swished open and smiled at the Vulcan Sub-Commander.

"What brings you here, Sub-Commander?"

She gave him a hard look. "You."

"Me?" He looked baffled.

"You assisted your wife in seducing Commander Tucker."

His happy state of bliss vanished. "That is a very serious accusation, Sub-Commander."

"Yes, it is. I am glad you appreciate the seriousness of your actions."

"My actions? Nobody forced the Commander to do anything. This is a private matter and does not concern you."

Her eyes glinted with a deep rage. "You abused the Commander's trust. Used your position to belay his fears while encouraging your wife to seduce him."

"Did Commander Tucker say that was what happened?"

"Yes."

"I explained to the Commander and he seemed quite happy with what was happening."

"He was affected by the pheromones and secretions used on him."

Dr Phlox looked a little uncomfortable. The Sub-Commander's eyes narrowed.

"At the very least you owe the Commander a full and frank apology. This is unacceptable behaviour, doctor, and frankly I am shocked and disappointed in you. This must not happen again. Not to the Commander or any other member of this crew. Is that clear?"

"Is that what Captain Archer says?"

"I have not yet told the Captain but I can tell you this. If I do you will not be given this chance at reconciliation with the Commander. You will be unceremoniously stripped of your position and returned to your homeworld in disgrace."

"The Captain might be more understanding..."

"Do not delude yourself. You are a gifted and brilliant physician. Do not stoop to dissembling the truth for your own advantage." She had the satisfaction of seeing the Denobulan colour then sag with shame as the realisation sank in that he had overstepped not only his authority but also crossed a line.

"I am sorry if our actions have caused the Commander distress. I assure you that was never the intention, Sub-Commander."

"I am not the one you have to convince, doctor."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I will speak to him, Sub-Commander. Thank you."

***

That evening, Dr Phlox waited until he knew the Commander was due off duty and went to wait for him outside his quarters. Trip blanched when he saw him. The urge to turn around and run in the other direction so strong he almost did so. Seeing his reaction, Dr Phlox realised with a sinking heart that T'Pol had been right.

"Commander Tucker, I need to speak to you."

The Commander's jaw set, a pulse throbbing. He tried to stop his hands shaking with reaction.

"Commander, perhaps we should go inside? This is rather difficult for me."

He shook his head. No way did he want to be in a confined space with the doctor. "No, we'll go to the storage bays."

Dr Phlox nodded and meekly followed him. They walked in silence. At last they reached the bays. The large hangar sized storage areas helped to ease Trip's anxiety somewhat. At least he did not feel hemmed in. Trapped. Seeing him relax slightly the doctor chose his words with care. Real sorrow etching his voice as he felt his way. "Commander T'Pol came to see me earlier today. I did not realise that our activities last night had traumatised you so badly. I wish to apologise for what happened. I am ashamed to say that I thought you would react with joy at the gift rather than distress."

"Ya had your wife seduce me, Phlox. And ya stood by and let it happen. How d'ya think that made me feel? I couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap my head around the fact that ya would do somethin' like that. I thought ya were my friend. That I could trust ya."

The doctor was alarmed to see tears in the Commander's eyes. What had he done? "I'm sorry, Commander. Truly sorry. I will of course notify Starfleet and arrange to leave as soon as transport can be arranged and a replacement found. I never intended for this to happen. Our cultures are so different but I thought..."

"Ya thought what?"

"You always seem to have the most adventures with um alien women..."

"Ya know none of them was my fault."

"Yes, um well I had wondered whether you had wanted to experience more alien encounters. I did not think my proposition would be so unwelcome or so demeaning. I regret my actions and am sure that when I talk to my wife and  
explain she will wish to add her apology to mine. I will understand if you  
cannot forgive me, Commander."

Commander Tucker looked at the doctor for a long time. The silence dragged out. He could see the misery in the doctor's eyes and realised that he really had not intended to hurt him or cause him any kind of pain. At last he gave a long quiet sigh. His anger expelling with the exhalation. "Well I guess you never meant any harm."

"No, Commander, I did not but that does not excuse the actions taken."

Trip nodded. "Just so long as it never happens again."

"It won't. You have my word on it."

Trip looked at him for another moment or two then straightened. "Very well, I forgive ya. But if anythin' like this ever happens again I'm gonna personally tear ya limb from limb and feed ya to that aggravatin' bat of yours."

Dr Phlox looked at him in astonishment. "You forgive me? Just like that?"

"Yeah."

For a moment he thought the doctor was going to cry. "I don't deserve that."

"Maybe, maybe not but I can't stay angry with ya forever."

"I don't understand."

Trip looked at him thoughtfully. "It's like Robert Burns once said: *I was angry with my friend, I told my wrath my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe, I told it not my wrath did grow*."

"Then I am a.. friend?"

The Commander smiled slightly. There was still a look of deep hurt in his eyes but the doctor in Phlox could see that the pain was already starting to heal. Amazing. "Yeah, doc, we're still friends."

***

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Captain Jonathan Archer could not hide his amusement. Commander Tucker was sitting with a plate piled high with pancakes and lashings of maple syrup. As he watched his Chief Engineer cut and shovel huge forkfuls into his mouth he could not stop himself from laughing.

"Trip! What are you doing?"

The Commander gave him a sheepish look and chomped down on his mouthful of pancakes so he could speak. "I'm hungry, Cap'n."

Amused, Captain Archer nodded. "So I see but aren't you supposed to chew before you swallow?"

His friend grinned at him. "What an' lose speed?"

The Captain laughed. "What's the rush anyway?"

It was Sub-Commander T'Pol who answered for him. The Commander being busy shoving a huge forkful into his mouth sideways as it would not fit in any other way. "Remember those schematics we were conferring on yesterday, Captain? It appears the calculations are stable enough to indicate we can enhance the warp capability of Enterprise."

The Captain smiled. "How much are we talking about?"

"At least point 5." Mumbled the Commander round his pancakes.

Commander Tucker's plate was almost cleared. Sub-Commander T'Pol finished her salad sedately by comparrison. It seemed odd to see them finish at the same time. Such diametrically opposed styles - Trip all rough edges with flashes of pure brilliance. T'Pol all calm efficiency and analytical genius. Who would have thought they would make such a formidable team?

"Point 5?"

The Commander nodded and resisted the urge to lick his plate as the last bit of pancake popped into his mouth. "At least."

"Then what are you still doing here, Commander?"

Trip grinned, looked across at T'Pol, then made a quick exit. The Captain glanced at his Science Officer as she rose elegantly from the table. "I don't know what happened yesterday and I don't want to know but whatever you did or said to cheer him up - thank you."

The Sub-Commander raised an elegant eyebrow then turned and left. Captain Archer smiled to himself and got ready for another day chasing the dream. Point 5? His smile widened into a happy grin. Well fancy that.


End file.
